1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable having improved arrangement of power wires for transmission of large current.
2. Description of Related Arts
USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification Revision 1.0, published on Aug. 11, 2014, illustrates a high speed cable comprising a plurality of first wires (for USB 2.0 signaling, SBU1, SBU2, CC, power return, and Vconn), an inner shielding layer enclosing the first wires, a plurality of coaxial wires (differential pairs) for high speed signaling arranged at an outer side of the inner shielding, and a power wire disposed between the coaxial wires. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0079714, published on Mar. 17, 2016, discloses a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial wires having a similar structure as the high speed cable of the USB Type-C Cable Specification Revision 1.0.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,244,240, issued on Jan. 26, 2016, discloses a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial wires for high speed transmission and a plurality of insulated wires for power supply or low speed signal.